A Series
by Tiramisu1994
Summary: Dimitri shatters Rose's world after catching her and Lissa in Adrian Ivashkov's room at the Ski Lodge. Deciding to take Tasha Ozera's offer Rose doesn't know what she is going to do, but a certain Royal Moroi pretty boy has just the thing to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

A Series

Chapter One

* * *

As Lissa and Rose entered their room at the ski lodge Dimitri held back. Something in his posture told Rose he needed to speak with her. "Can I speak with you for a moment Rose?" He looked towards Lissa, and then towards Rose, a hard look in his eye.

Rose, feeling that it was a scolding about being in Adrian's room, followed him out the door and down the hallway to a lounge that he quickly secured. She sat down on one of the plush sofas in the room and looked at Dimitri, who stood there, solid as a statue.

"I decided to take her offer Roza."

There it was. That awful confession that she had been dreading since she heard about the offer from her mother. Dimitri was going to leave her for Tasha Ozera. Her brown eyes filled slightly with tears as her heart broke, "You're just going to leave me like that? A few months before graduation you're going to just take off with that woman!"

Anger filled her voice, she couldn't, wouldn't believe that he would leave her like this.

Dimitri's eyes, those warm brown pools that she loved so, narrowed. "Do not talk about her like that Rose," his voice was cold. "She needs protection, and I can't be near you, you can't be near _me_. Not without trying to attack me half the time. This is best for you, best for me, and best for the future. It would never work between the two of us. What happened was a mistake that can't afford to be made."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as Rose listened to Dimitri. "Why was it such a mistake? You didn't think it was a few days ago!"

Those normally warm eyes stared coldly back at her, "I've listened to the rational side of my brain Rose. What happened was the effects of a lust charm. _Lust_ Rose, not love or any other feelings. I have a chance at love, a chance to have a family with Tasha. If you care about me, would you deny me that chance?" His voice was persuasive towards the end, counting on her love for him. "I want the chance to live right now. I can't do that with you. I can't have a family with you. Guardians are not meant to be together anyways, give it up and focus on what is your duty."

Rose sat frozen on that sofa and Dimitri took a step towards her. His hand went out to touch her face, but she jerked away and glared her famous glare at him. "No, you don't get to treat me like this. If you don't want to have contact with me then don't. I won't stop you."

Her anger was beginning to get the best of her and she shook her head, "Don't stand there and pretend you care! Just get away from me!"

For just one instance, Rose could see hurt in Dimitri's eyes, and then quick as a flash of lightning, it was gone. "Don't do anything destructive." Dimitri finally ground out before spinning on his heel and exiting the room.

Rose waited another five minutes before throwing herself onto the couch and letting out horrible sobs. Her body shook until she was startled by a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry little dhampir," Adrian's voice was soothing as he rubbed small circles into her back. She wanted to shove him away and leave as quickly as she could, perhaps drink her sorrows away, but she was just so crushed at the moment.

"I thought he cared," she whispered, her voice full of the pain of recent heartbreak.

"I know little dhampir, I could see it," Adrian whispered back to her, his own voice was tender and filled with concern. "You can't let him destroy what a strong woman you are. You have to be strong for yourself and for Lissa," he helped her slowly sit up as he talked and held one of her hands in his own, rubbing small circles in her hand, "Without him, you have so much more potential, so many more chances. Don't let one man be the one to stop all of that."

Rose sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, "Okay," the word was whispered but it made Adrian's face light up.

"That's the first step towards the greatness you're destined for Rose."

"How do you know?"

Adrian smiled at her. "Trust me little dhampir."

She punched him in the arm. "I think it's a little too soon for that Adrian. It's been like, three days since I met you." A smile twitched at the edges of her lips though, but she finally sighed, "I should go. Lissa's probably worried about me."

As Rose stood she felt Adrian's fingers on her wrist. "Be careful Rose, don't let this destroy you."

There it was again, that strange bit of craziness, but Rose nodded, "Okay."

Finally stepping through the door she looked back and smiled a coy smile, "Don't get any ideas about us now Ivashkov. After all, I'm not _that _interested in older men." She winked before bolting down the hallway into Lissa and her own shared bedroom.

* * *

"Oh Rose, are you alright?" Lissa's concerned voice startled Rose as she shut the suite door behind her. Puffy red eyes, and tear stains down her cheeks Rose smiled a little. "I will be Lissa, I just think it's going to take a while for this one to heal."

"He didn't yell at you that much for being in Adrian's room did he?"

"No," she sighed sadly, "He didn't yell at me at all for that..."

"Then why the long face?" Her green eyes looked into Rose's brown, concern flooded the bond between them and Rose knew she had to tell her, it was just the right time.

"I have a bit of a story to tell you," Rose looked sad as she said it, "I know you'll have plenty of questions, but you have to leave them till the end, okay?"

Lissa just nodded, knowing it was important for Rose to get this off her chest.

And so she told Lissa about her sort-of romance with her mentor, seven years her senior, and how close she had come to giving herself away to him the night Lissa had been kidnapped by Victor Dashkov. Rose shared the tensions of being in training with him, and how she had found out about Tasha's offer to Dimitri, and finally, and most heartbreaking of all, how Dimitri had chosen that life with Tasha, and intended on leaving her soon after they all got back from the trip.

Lissa stared at her friend in disbelief. "Oh Rose," she whispered distressed, and Rose leaned into her. "I'm so sorry Lissa, so so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Rose, he was older, no matter what may have been done to you he had the responsibility to protect you, and he failed in that. Don't blame yourself Rose." Concern filled her voice and through the bond the brunette dhampir could feel the love her friend held for her, and the scorn she now harbored for Dimitri.

Worried Rose spoke softly to her, "Lissa, the chance Tasha gave him...I don't like that he took it, but so few dhampirs get a chance like that. I can't hold it against him that he took that chance, you shouldn't either," Her voice was pleading. "You have to put yourself in dhampir shoes, we can only reproduce with Moroi, and how many Moroi women are going to be okay with giving birth to a dhampir baby? Lissa please understand. I know why he did it, I just don't like it."

Jade eyes peered through a curtain of platinum. Finally, after a few minutes of grudging silence, "Okay Rose, he hurt you, but okay..."

Rose smiled, a sad small smile, "Thank you," and she pulled Lissa towards her in a crushing hug. "I'm gonna go out now, it's still an early day, maybe I can wash some of the sadness away with a little dose of Mason."

"And I'll go see Christian so you can have a little privacy," Lissa smiled knowingly. Rose merely rolled her eyes and let a small smile trace her lips.

* * *

When she finally found Mason he was all sorts of worked up. Somehow he had found out that the group of Strigoi that had attacked the Drosdovs was hiding out in Spokane and was intent on leading a mission out to destroy them.

"Mase, if the Guardians aren't going out to get them what makes you think we could?" Rose asked, slightly annoyed. She had been hoping to wipe her foul mood away with a little attention from Mason, but that didn't appear as if it was going to happen anytime soon.

"The Guardians don't want to go because it's not something they do, and they have to stay and protect the Moroi. We could go because we're novices, we don't take our orders from the Court yet."

"Yea, but Mase, that's just it. We're _novices _we shouldn't go out to try and take out a pack of Strigoi!"

"Will you go with us or not Rose?" Mason's normally warm voice had finally gone cold, "Or are you going to go and hang out with Adrian Ivashkov again?"

Rose's mouth dropped open in surprise, actually struck speechless at Mason's angry tone.

"I'll take that as a no then." And he turned away with his friend Eddie in tow.

About two hours later Rose went looking for them, but when she couldn't find them anywhere she felt for Lissa, who said she'd be with Christian. Instead Rose found her alone with Adrian in one of the lounge rooms working on something with spirit.

Heading towards the room she walked right into Christian.

"Hey."

"Hey." He responded, rather more aloof than usual. He was scowling and had apparently just been leaving the room the two spirit users were practicing in. "You looking for Lissa?"

"I was actually wondering if you'd seen Mason around anywhere?"

"Oh," he sounded vaguely disappointed. "I saw him, Mia, and Eddie going towards one of the gates earlier, why?"

Rose closed her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. "I think they're trying to leave to Spokane, they think there are Strigoi there that they can take down."

"Well let's go then."

Brown eyes glared at him in response. "No, if there are really Strigoi there I can't endanger your life by taking you Christian."

"You can't really stop me from coming along."

Glaring at him she sighed, "Fine, you're probably going to have to compel one of the guards to let us leave."

Christian just nodded his head and smirked, "Sure."

"Well, come on then. We don't have a lot of time to waste."

And so they slipped out of the ski lodge, without _much_ hassle, and were on a bus towards Spokane, Washington.

* * *

**A/N: Decided to write this in third person view because when writing fandom, I don't really feel that I can write first person the way an author does. I just don't feel that I should write it exactly the same.**

**So now they're off to Spokane. Will the events follow the story? Or will they follow some new, sick plot?**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

A Series

Chapter Two

* * *

Two Strigoi were dead. Eddie was an addict. Mia and Christian were mentally scarred.

Mason was dead.

Mason was _dead_.

A blunt sword was in Rose's hand, a tool of destruction against the two dead Strigoi.

But Mason was still dead.

Tears were flowing down her face as she stood over his body, trying to protect it from anything that might try and hurt him again. Rose saw Mia try to come in and persuade her out of the house, "Get away! Go find the Guardians! I have to protect him!"

Her voice was choked with sobs as she stood over her friend, tears pouring down her face. It scared Mia off, and a few moments later when she saw dark figures slipping into the house she raised the sword up, a haze slipping over her eyes. "Get away! Get _away_!"

The shapes kept coming, and before she could raise the sword up to strike a blow strong hands had pulled it away.

"Stop it Rose. It's over. You have to let the Guardians clear the house." That deep voice nearly shook her out of the haze.

"No! I have to keep him safe, you can't hurt him again!" She practically snarled, "Get away!"

"Roza!"

There it was. That name, that name that only Dimitri used. Rose collapsed back against the wall, sobs wracking her body. She watched a pair of Guardians come over with a stretcher and pulled Mason's body onto it, covering him with a white sheet. One of them turned to look at her, "I'm sorry Ms. Hathaway."

Rose just covered her face sobbing again. Suddenly she felt large hands settle on her shoulders and pull her into a somewhat comforting embrace. Dimitri spoke softly, whispering soothing words in her ear until Rose buried her face in his shirt and crying.

"The house has been cleared. Maybe you should let someone else take care of your student Guardian Belikov."

Rose felt Dimitri's hands tighten on her arms, and feeling curious she turned to see the new comer.

"Adrian."

Said Moroi smiled at her, "Hello little dhampir."

Looking around he extended a hand to her, "Come with me, it's time we get you out of here."

She nodded and pulled herself out of Dimitri's embrace. "Are we going back to the ski lodge?" She whispered, and at Adrian's nod she looked down at her feet and quietly asked if she could ride back with Mason's body.

"No," it was Dimitri who answered her question, "That is not something you need to see Rose."

Adrian shook his head, and Rose stopped moving. "But I-"

"No." Dimitri reaffirmed. "He'll ride back with a contingent of Guardians. That's final."

"We're riding with him Rose," Adrian whispered quietly to her, "I made sure to get permission when they carried him out, we knew you would want the closure." Carefully he wrapped one arm around her shoulder, trying to steady her since she had begun to sway. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

Subdued, Adrian led Rose from the house, passing the bodies of the two Strigoi whom were being examined by a pair of Guardians, they were also inspecting the sword Rose had used to remove their heads.

"Never seen anything like it..."

"These swords are about as dull as listening to a regular council session."

The two Guardians looked at the demure Rose in amazement and slight sadness. "Poor girl," one whispered.

When they finally exited the house Rose saw Christian and Mia waiting next to a car with a couple of other guardians. Adrian quietly led her over to them, Dimitri trailing behind them.

"Where's Eddie?" Rose croaked, her voice strained from crying.

"They took him back to the lodge in a different car, he needed immediate attention for his blood loss," Christian murmured. Rose examined him carefully from where she stood, "You look like you could use some attention too. Both of you."

Mia appeared to be in shock, her eyes wide and looking around in slight confusion. Christian just looked bruised and worn, "We probably could," he said quietly, "But we wanted to ride back with him."

Rose looked at the car and started crying slightly once again. "Well let's not stay here any longer."

Mournfully the three teenagers began climbing in the car, there was space in the back for them to sit while the Guardians sat up front. Still covered under the sheet, Mason's body was still and it made Rose and Mia begin to sob quietly. The Guardians looked back occasionally at them, sorrow in their eyes at the tragedy.

Somewhere throughout the course of the ride Adrian had wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder and she had grasped one of Mason's cold hands. Mia had leaned into Rose and begun crying, and Christian on the other side of the vehicle just looked down in mourning.

Finally, they arrived back at the lodge and reluctantly left Mason's body with the reassuring Guardians. When they stepped into the lobby of the ski lodge there was silence for a moment before Lissa came running towards them.

She threw her arms around Rose first, holding her tightly, before going to hug Mia, and finally grabbing a hold of Christian and not letting him go. "You found them Adrian. Thank you, thank you so much!" Lissa was sobbing into Christian's shoulder, and he was holding on tightly to her, murmuring words of comfort to her.

"Lissa, why don't you take Christian and Mia to the feeders, I'll take Rose up to your guy's room for you."

"Thank you again Adrian," the blond whispered before leading the two away.

Dimitri, who had followed them into the lobby spoke up then, "I believe her mother is looking for her Mr. Ivashkov. I will take Rose to her."

Rose shrunk back into Adrian, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder again. "No. She needs some comfort, and I don't think she really needs to be alone with you for that," He said knowingly, "I would appreciate it if you would go find Guardian Hathaway so that Rose can see her mother, but it would be best if that happened in her room. So, why don't you do the job of a _Guardian_ and go alert her mother that she is safe."

A small burst of compulsion accompanied Adrian's final words before he turned away and led Rose upstairs to her shared suite.

Minutes later Janine Hathaway came flying into the room. She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace that lasted for a minute before she managed to get a hold of herself and release Rose, taking a seat on the couch opposite her. "Rose, why didn't you alert the Guardians about what happened?" Janine's voice was concerned as she spoke to her daughter, and her tone was gentle, in fear of upsetting her further.

"I didn't want them to get into trouble," she whispered. It did break her heart slightly, "If I had told them though, Mason would still be here, wouldn't he?"

Janine looked awkwardly at her, "I don't know Rose, we'll never know that."

"Yea," she whispered, "We'll never know because of me..."

Tears started to well up in her eyes again. "Can I just, have some time alone? Please?"

Her mother looked torn, "I think you need someone to stay with you Rose, you shouldn't be alone right now. I can send Vasilisa up, if you would like. Or Guardian Belikov if that would help?"

"No, Lissa needs to be with Christian," through the bond she could feel Lissa's fear that she would never have seen Christian again. She turned to look at Adrian, "Will you stay?" Her voice was quite and scared.

"Of course little dhampir. I will stay till you send me away. And not a moment sooner."

Janine frowned slightly, "I'll send Guardian Belikov up to check on you in an hour, but Rose," She paused, "It's never easy, killing or having to see people be killed, but it wasn't your fault. Do not let anyone tell you it was. Mr. Ivashkov," she looked at her daughter's tear stained face, "Thank you."

She quickly exited the room after that and Rose leaned back into the couch, "Thank you for staying Adrian..." she whispered.

His emerald eyes sparkled, "I couldn't leave my favorite dhampir after so much tragedy." His voice was smooth as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch. "I think I know something that will make you feel better."

"I don't think anything will right now Adrian."

"Non-sense," He smiled and walked over to a high class stereo system that she'd never bothered with before. He pressed a few buttons and soon, music filled the room. Extending his hand to her he winked, "May I have this dance?"

She sighed, knowing he wouldn't let it drop, and grasped his hand. Not at all in tune with the music he lead her around the room in an elaborate series of dances. Through out it all she couldn't help cracking a smile and laughing a little. Towards the end of their routine Rose was laughing at the ridiculous moves Adrian was pulling her through and he was smiling fondly at her.

Rose finally finished laughing and let her face turn a little somber, "Can I ask you a question Adrian?"

"Anything for you my little dhampir." He replied without hesitation.

"Why did they let you come along on the rescue?"

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I pulled the location from you during that dream we shared, and I told them where it was, but they wouldn't have been able to pin down the exact house. They still weren't going to let me go, but I told them I could sense you, or your aura more specifically since it's the only shadow-kissed one I know of." He paused and colored a bit in embarrassment, "When they still weren't going to let me go I used compulsion to make sure I could be there."

Rose looked dumbstruck at him, "Are you serious Adrian?"

The emerald eyed Moroi nodded, "Yea."

Rose smiled and pulled him into a hug, which he eagerly returned before separating at the sound of the door opening and finding a disapproving Guardian staring at them.

"What is going on here? This is certainly not a time for celebrations." Dimitri's voice was hard as he took in the two's smiling faces and the up beat music pouring from the stereo.

Adrian opened his mouth to reply, but Rose beat him to it.

"Adrian was trying to help me feel better. Not thinking about what happened is better than dwelling on the fact that Mason is dead and it's my fault Dimitri!" Rose's voice was filled with anger as she spoke to the tall Russian. "I feel horrible about what happened, but everyone including my mom wants me to put it behind me! I can't change what happened no matter how much I want to, and what I do now doesn't change what happened. Mason wouldn't want me to do nothing but sit around and cry, so I won't. I already got the revenge on the Strigoi who killed him, now all I want is to do is let my emotions out! I know my mom asked you to check in on me, but when you don't really care it's kind of a moot point!"

The stormy look on his face warned Rose of the anger budding inside of him, "You are my student. It is my duty to-"

"You can't call her your student anymore, you plan on leaving as soon as you get back to the Academy with Tasha Ozera don't you? And you flat out told her the other night that she didn't matter to you, so what right do you have to play her like this?"

Rose looked appreciatively towards Adrian, as much as she wanted to toss Dimitri away, the hurt of his words still lingered in her heart. "Just leave, I'm managing, and as soon as Lissa gets back I'll be even more at ease. We don't need you here."

Dimitri let a hard look settle onto his features, "I'm following orders to protect you and Mr. Ivashkov from any further harm today. The Academy group is leaving tomorrow morning and I was instructed to stay here until that time. So like it or not, I will be remaining here."

Adrian shared a look with Rose, "Let's go find Lissa and Christian. I think it's time for a double date little dhampir." Adrian finally said with a smirk. Rose groaned a little but let Adrian pull her away from the room, ignoring the angry look from Dimitri. "I hardly think it is an appropriate time for a date Mr. Ivashkov. It is late, and in regards to the circumstances, more than a little inappropriate."

The brown haired Moroi just shrugged, "It's never the wrong time for a first date."

"Adrian it's not a-" Rose finally protested.

"Let a man dream could you little dhampir?" He asked with a knowing smile before taking a hold of her hand and pulling her out of the room.

* * *

They found Christian and Lissa in the crowded area of the lobby, huddled together on a couch and talking softly to one another. Being as obtrusive as ever, Adrian walked right up and began talking to them, "Hello cousin," he greeted Lissa first. His hand was still holding onto Rose's, despite her effort to get him to release it, she finally had accepted it about mid-way down and let it grate on their Guardian shadow's nerves.

"I think it's time for a double date, you and Christian, me and little dhampir here. What do you say cousin?"

Lissa looked at Rose in surprise, and confusion flitted through their bond. Said dhampir just shrugged, "Not a date. He's delusional."

"Oh really?" She smiled at the two of them, her eyes were slightly puffy from crying, but she still managed to look beautiful. "Where do you propose we go on this date Adrian?"

"I was thinking a nice long movie marathon up in your suite. It's just the sort of thing to take our minds off of what's happened."

Lissa looked at Christian in a silent question, to which he just nodded and stood up pulling her with him and grasping her hand tightly. "Just no porn Adrian."

Adrian looked scandalized at the idea and raised a hand up to his chest, "I would never..." he trailed off, "Okay, I probably would, but never sober! I haven't touched a drop of alcohol all day!"

Rose looked at him in amazement, "Really? Someone should call the priest and ask if the world is coming to an end."

"You wound me little dhampir."

She just shook her head and tried liberating her hand one more time before giving up and accepting that he wouldn't let go. As they walked up towards their suite they began discussing what movies they would watch. Just as they were entering the suite they heard Tasha Ozera calling out to them.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?"

Lissa looked at Rose, looking for any anger on her face, but the brunette dhampir kept her emotions under control and was speaking quietly with Adrian. "Just getting ready to go in and watch a movie, what about you?"

"Well," She flicked her eyes towards Dimitri, "I was hoping I could steal Dimitri away from you. We've got some business to take care of. You don't need him do you?"

"No, please take him. The last thing we need is a chaperone for a double date," Rose spoke up shooting a glare at the Russian dhampir. He had been looking disapprovingly at her all night and she was tired of it. Tasha smiled, "Well then Dimka, let's go."

"I really shouldn't," he murmured, looking at the group and then to Tasha. "I was told by Guardian Hathaway to keep an eye on them." But Tasha finally convinced him to follow her and the two disappeared down the hallway. "Finally!" Rose ground out and entered the suite, followed by the three Moroi.

They quickly got to work rearranging the furniture so that the two couples had a sofa and foot rest to themselves. Lissa and Rose scrolled through the list of movies the hotel offered while Christian popped popcorn and Adrian fixed himself a strong drink along with some weaker ones for the others.

The girls finally settled on a romantic comedy, _The Ugly Truth_ and headed into the kitchen to see what was taking Christian and Adrian so long. Once they walked in Adrian handed them each a drink, Christian already had one in hand, as did Adrian.

"Before we settle in for the night, it's time for a toast," He began holding up his glass, "To the memory of Mason," He said somberly before tapping glasses with the other three, surprised they repeated the toast before downing their drinks.

"Now, what are we watching ladies?" He asked them with a smile.

They looked at each other, and then at Christian and Adrian, _"The Ugly Truth_," Rose replied with a smirk. She saw Christian's face sour and smiled, "Sorry, no horror tonight Mr. Ozera." Lissa smiled apologetically and the four exited the kitchen to take their seats on the couch. Adrian sat down last, turning the lights off before sitting himself next to Rose.

As the movie began he wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders and pulled her in to rest up against him. She scowled slightly up at him and he just whispered, "Double date," into her ear, smirking, since she had called it one outside of the room.

Throughout the movie there were periods of tired laughter and whispered thoughts on the plot of the movie. It finally ended and Lissa and Christian stood up to stretch.

"I think I'm done for the night Rose, I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Lissa pulled her friend in for a hug before taking Christian's hand and leading him into her room to turn in for the night.

"It looks like they've got the right idea little dhampir. Shall we turn in, or are you up for another movie, my pick this time?" Adrian smiled charmingly at her. Rose raised an eyebrow, "Do you need another drink before that?"

He put a hand on his chin, "Probably."

"Another movie then."

Emerald eyes looked at her in surprise, "Really?"

"Yea," she said, smiling slightly, "You just have to make me a few drinks first."

He smiled at her, "Anything the lady wants, the lady gets." He led her towards the kitchen and she watched him concoct a series of drinks for them. Only three, but Rose highly suspected that his were stronger than her own. Downing the three drinks and enjoying the burn of alcohol down her throat she allowed Adrian to lead her back to the lounge room and settle in on the couch with him.

"What are we gonna watch?" She asked with a slight slur to her words. Sunrise was about an hour away and she knew she would want sleep once the sun rose.

"Well little dhampir, we are going to watch _Forrest Gump_."

Rose looked at him, stunned, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"That has got to be the most boring movie in the world. Why would you want to watch that?"

"Because it gives me all the more reason to not pay attention to the movie and pay attention to you little dhampir," He whispered quietly in her ear.

"Oh," she breathed.

"But there are some seriously good parts in it," he said, changing the subject, "Including the beginning, so you really do have to watch some parts of it."

Adrian turned his emerald eyes to the plasma screen and began the movie leaning back into the couch. And instead of waiting for him to pull her into him, Rose scooted over close to him and rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a content sigh. Hearing that, Adrian smiled, put an arm around her, and pressed a kiss into her hair before returning his attention to the screen.

About an hour into the movie Rose slyly kissed Adrian on the cheek before pretending to be absorbed in the movie. She felt Adrian's surprise and when he turned to look at her she looked innocently back at him, "What?"

There was a large smile on his face and he placed a hand on her face, pushing the hair back from her face. "Nice try little dhampir, but you can't take my innocence that quickly." He winked at her and turned back to the movie, but he pulled her closer and pressed another kiss in her hair.

Another thirty minutes passed before anything further happened, but this time it was Adrian who kissed the spot right behind her ear, and startled her. She turned to look at him and her eyes locked with his.

Rose became increasingly aware of his lips and the mint smell of his breath. She leaned in a little bit, and as she did Adrian pressed a kiss to her cheek before framing her face with his hands. "You are so beautiful, little dhampir," he whispered placing his forehead on hers and peering into her eyes. The television illuminated his eyes in a fascinating way, make it look like there was fire dancing in the emerald pools.

"I could say the same about you," She breathed, and her quite words made him smile. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against her own, before pulling away. "I think it's about time to retire," he said, motioning to the lightening room. "I shall see you in the morning little dhampir." He kissed the back of her hand and as he went to leave he heard her whisper.

"Please don't leave, I don't want to be alone tonight..."

The emerald eyed Moroi looked back at the brown haired dhampir in surprise. He finally nodded, "Okay little dhampir." He pulled a lush blanket from a closet and walked over to her. Sitting back on the couch he pulled the blanket over them and wrapped an arm around her. "Good night."

"Good night," she whispered and brushed her lips against his cheek again, "Thank you Adrian." She settled her head on his shoulder and soon they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

Knocking on the door eventually roused Rose from her sleep and she looked over at a clock. It was seven P.M. meaning it was ridiculously early for any in the vampire world to be up. Groaning she untangled herself from her comfortable position in Adrian's arms and went to answer the door.

"There had better be a good reason for this," she grumbled not really taking in who stood in front of her.

"You need to wake Vasilisa and make sure she is packed, and you need to be packed as well Rose." Dimitri answered. "I'm sure with your date last night you didn't get around to it." He pushed past her and into the room. "I'm here to make sure you both are ready to go by-" He cut off as he noticed Adrian sleeping on the couch. "You let him sleep here last night? He has a room." Dimitri ground out.

"And? You do too, but I'm sure you didn't spend last night in it either." Rose quipped back. Two could play this game.

Dimitri glared, "Go get Vasilisa up and make sure she's packed," He growled.

Rose shrugged and went over to Adrian first. Shaking his shoulder lightly she tried rousing him, when that didn't work she moved the foot rest, causing his feet to suddenly drop, startling him.

"What's going on? Who...oh, good morning little dhampir." Adrian looked over at the clock, eyes wide, "Seven little dhampir? Really?"

She smiled at him, and ignoring the tall Russian standing not far away she kissed Adrian on the cheek, "You've got to go pack, and the jet leaves at eight."

"Oh," he looked a little dazed but smiled nonetheless. "I shall return soon for you my beautiful flower," with a wink he stood up and brushed past Dimitri, treating him as if he didn't even exist.

Deciding to take a page out of Adrian's book Rose knocked on Lissa's door. Hearing a 'come in' Rose decided it was safe to brave the room and opened the door.

"What time is it Rose?" Lissa asked groggily as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Just a little after seven, you have to make sure you're all packed and I'm betting Christian should probably go start." She answered wryly.

Christian was cursing quietly under the blanket and finally sat up. "And I'm guessing someone came in and woke you up, and that that person is outside waiting for us to be ready?"

Rose smirked, "Yup."

"It's Belikov isn't it."

Rose nodded again, and Christian flopped back with a groan. "Can't you distract him or something Rose? I don't really want to listen to him give me grief over staying."

"Sorry," She shrugged, "I've got to go pack my things up. Good luck though," she laughed, enjoying Christian's current misery.

The black haired Moroi finally sighed and slipped out from the blankets, kissing Lissa goodbye, before trudging out of the room. Rose and Lissa laughed quietly before Rose left to pack, letting Lissa get her own packing done as well.

In about thirty minutes they had both finished packing and stepped out of their bedrooms to see Dimitri seated on the couch with a western novel in his hands. Without waiting for him to notice them Rose and Lissa stepped out of the suite and headed down towards Christian's room. He was just finishing as they walked in and waved casually at them. After just a few more minutes he was finished and joined them on their way down to the lobby where a bus would take them to the airport.

Rose waved Lissa and Christian on to the bus and waited a few more minutes for Adrian to appear. He showed up just moments later, as if he was summoned, but didn't have any luggage with him. "Donating it to the lodge Adrian?"

"Never little dhampir, but that is the joys of being rich, my bags are already on their way to the airport, now, shall we go join Christian and my lovely cousin on the bus?" He held his arm out to her and she smiled slightly, looping hers though his and stepping onto the bus. Lissa and Christian had saved a pair of seats just in front of them and they chatted as they waited for the vehicle to move.

Within the hour they were finally loaded up on the jet and within just a few more they had arrived back at the school. Once back Rose was pulled aside by her mother, "Rose, it's time for your _molnija_ ceremony. Put your hair up as tight as you can and it should be over soon."

Rose nodded, "Can Lissa, Christian, and Adrian come?"

Janine paused, "I suppose so, can they come with you right now?"

"Yes."

"Get them and let's go then Rose."

Hurried, Rose rushed over to the group of three and told them what was going on, supportive as ever, they followed Rose over and were lead away to the guardian building. Rose pulled her hair up on the way, pulling it into a tight bun for the tattoo artist.

As she sat there, getting her neck tattooed, Rose thought back to what had happened. It had only been one short day, but she felt as if a lifetime had passed. She supposed it was true, Mason's lifetime had passed.

It took an hour, but finally the artist finished, he handed her a mirror to see the two _molnija_ marks now on the back of her neck before he bandaged it. Rose walked away over to her mother and hugged her, "Does the killing ever hurt less?"

"Yes and no." She answered, knowing that it didn't really help. But Rose nodded, "Okay. I think I understand."

She demurely walked over to Adrian, Christian, and Lissa. Through the bond she could feel the pride radiating from Lissa, but she could also feel the sadness that came from needing the ceremony at all.

The four of them exited the Guardian's building and headed towards their own dorms to get ready for the memorial that would be happening later that night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's another chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decided that, starting next chapter, I'm going to write this in first person. I try hard to keep my stories different from the rest, but I think in this case, to appeal to the fan base that is on this site I'm going to need to begin writing in first person. It will be pretty much only in Rose's point of view, but I may occasionally throw in Dimitri or Adrian's point of view. But those instances will be far and few between. Once the switch is made I would really appreciate feedback on whether you feel third-person writing or first-person writing is better for this story.**

* * *

A Series

Chapter Three

* * *

It had been two weeks since Mason's death. Eddie had been released from Dr. Olendzki's care, and Mia had been pulled from the school to go live with her father.

Adrian and Lissa were practicing spirit with one another every few days, and while they did that Christian and Rose would go practice fighting. As much as he annoyed her, his help in Spokane made Rose see what power and use Christian could someday be during a battle. So she began teaching her much like Dimitri had, she started off with making him run, unlike her wayward mentor though, she ran with him, pushing him to move faster every lap they took. Towards the end of their run, two miles, Adrian and Lissa would usually show up and they would have a quick shower before running off to dinner.

Today was different, today Tasha Ozera and Dimitri joined them. At their arrival Rose made a face and looked to Christian, he didn't know about what had gone on between her and Dimitri, but he knew that being around either one of them made her uncomfortable.

The couple arrived just as Rose and Christian were finishing their first lap. Christian began to slow, but Rose nudged him, "They're wearing running clothes. If they want to talk they're gonna have to join us Christian, you need to keep going."

Scowling, Christian didn't argue, so when they ran past the Russian Guardian and royal Moroi they understood and quickly caught up. Rose allowed Christian to slow down slightly so he could speak with Tasha, but she also made sure to stay as far away from Dimitri as possible.

"So why are you out here Aunt Tasha?"

"I've seen you two running around over here for the past week and decided it might be a good idea to keep in shape. So I asked Dimka if he wouldn't mind running with me. You guys just happened to be out here when we decided to come out."

"Oh," Christian said, "Well how would you like to eat dinner with us afterwards? We usually just eat with Lissa and Adrian."

Dimitri's face darkened at the mention of the male spirit user, but Tasha looked delighted, "We'd love to!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, well, I better pick my pace up now," Christian said as he and Rose finished their second lap, "If I don't score a faster time today Rose is gonna make me run even longer next time." He gave a slight head nod to his aunt before picking up speed and catching up to Rose who was just about a fourth of the track away from him.

Tasha and Dimitri stopped at one mile while Rose and Christian pushed on ahead to their usual two. Panting heavily Christian looked over at Rose, who had the stop watch hanging around her neck. "Time?"

She looked down at it, and grinned, "Shaved off a whole two minutes Ozera. Guess I should have Tasha drop by more often."

Christian just smiled and flopped back onto the track.

"You didn't kill him did you Rose?" Lissa moaned, "I do like him all in one piece."

"Yes little dhampir, I think we all like Fireball here in one piece."

"Nah, he's just a little tired. He cut two minutes off his time for the two mile." Rose said, "Give him a break, it's hard work to run that far for a Moroi."

The two spirit users just nodded, "Are you two going to dinner like that or are you going to take a shower first?" Adrian asked, "Because I'm loving how you smell right now little dhampir."

Rose looked down, since her training with Christian was pretty light for her, she was hardly sweaty at all. So she shrugged and walked over to stand next to him. Christian finally managed to get up and headed into the locker room, he was out in about five minutes with a fresh shirt and pair of jeans on. "I think Aunt Tasha is going to join us for dinner," he told Lissa, kissing her cheek once he was close enough. "I think Belikov is too, he just didn't look very happy about it."

The blond's face darkened for a second before she nodded, "Okay."

"You know Christian, I should make you run farther next time just for inviting them to dinner," Rose quipped, "I don't really have a problem with Tasha, but did you have to invite Dimitri too?"

He just shrugged, "I didn't really, Aunt Tasha did, and he kind of goes where she goes, so it just happened by default."

Rose grumbled something but Christian didn't manage to catch it, he did see Adrian grab onto her hand and lace his fingers through hers though. Not more than a minute later they came up on the dinning hall and found Tasha and Dimitri waiting for them.

Rose clenched Adrian's hand, suddenly very happy he had taken it. "Thank you," she murmured so only he could hear her. Adrian just smiled back. Through the bond Rose could feel Lissa's annoyance at seeing Dimitri, and shot her friend a look.

Entering the dining hall the group quickly got dinner and sat at a table where they were joined by Eddie Castile. He joined in their conversation easily, although since Mason's death he'd been very somber.

Throughout the course of dinner Rose grew tense. Tasha was holding onto Dimitri's hand and the tall Russian would either ignore her completely, or send her disapproving looks. Ready to snap Rose finished her dinner just after Adrian did and she stood up. She whispered a goodbye to Lissa and told her she would talk to her later before grabbing Adrian and fleeing the building.

"Where are we headed to little dhampir?"

"I need to take a shower and get all this sweat off of me Adrian." Rose said, despite not being very sweaty, the thin sheen of it was beginning to make her feel gross.

"Ah, but your scent is so intoxicating when you're sweaty little dhampir." He came up very close behind her, "I wish you would come around me like this more often, or that I could get you like this everyday," His voice was husky and it made her shiver.

"You could get me like this everyday," She whispered back, "You could come running with me and Christian."

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting you sweaty in between the sheets," He breathed across her ear, making her breath hitch slightly.

"You'll never be able to keep up with me if you don't work on your stamina a bit Adrian."

"I think I'll manage," he whispered, brushing his lips over her ear, "And I really think you should just come over as you are, sweat and all. It's really just too intoxicating to let you wash away little dhampir." By this point they had completely stopped walking and Adrian was nestled up right behind her, nuzzling her neck and causing Rose's heart rate to increase.

"How about a compromise?" She breathed, "I really need to take a shower, but if you want, you can wait in my room and I'll let you pick something out for me to wear for our date this evening?"

Adrian's emerald eyes widened and he pulled Rose around to face him. "Are you serious little dhampir?"

She smiled coyly, "About what Ivashkov?"

"We have a date tonight? Not just a little get together?" There was hope in his eyes as he spoke to Rose. It made her smile, "Yes Adrian, we have a date tonight, we haven't had one since the ski lodge and I figured it was about time for another one."

The wide smile that broke out on Adrian's face made it worthwhile to Rose. "Now, do you need to rush back to your room to get ready for the date or are you coming with me?" She asked.

"I think for a proper date I need to go and get ready my little dhampir," he said, "But I will be back in an hour to escort you." He made a gallant bow and grasped her hand, pressing a kiss into it. Waving he said his fast farewell before darting towards guest housing.

Laughing quietly to herself Rose rushed quickly over to her dorm room, stripping and stepping into the shower. She finished quickly and wrapped herself in a plush towel. Blow drying her hair and applying a thin layer of makeup before getting dressed. Knowing that she would just be watching movies over at Adrian's she pulled a silky, red camisole on and put a tight black jacket on over it, zipping it up to just over her stomach. A pair of slimming skinny jeans and a set of heels completed the look. She was just spritzing on the perfume Adrian had given her when a knock came from the door.

Adjusting her hair quickly in the mirror, Rose opened the door and let her jaw drop open just slightly.

Adrian was dressed in a pair of designer jeans and an emerald green shirt with black spiraling designs on it.

"Wow, you look gorgeous little dhampir," Adrian breathed, "It's a good thing I brought these, they'll only compliment your beauty." From behind his back he produced a bouquet of flowers, not roses thankfully, but they were pure white lilies.

"Thank you Adrian," Rose murmured sincerely, "You look amazing too by the way. I feel under-dressed next to you." She set the bundle of flowers down on her desk and turned to her date for the evening, drinking in the sight of him. He looked _really_ good.

"Well my lady, shall we get on our way?" He asked, extending an arm to her. Rose smiled and looped her arm through it before stepping through the door and snapping it shut. The two were stepping into Adrian's hallway when they were spotted by the last person either of them wanted to see.

Dimitri was stepping out into the hallway from a room right in the middle of their path.

Rose looked over to Adrian, who had an annoyed look on his face at the sight of the large Russian. "Just ignore him Adrian," she murmured, grasping his hand and squeezing it. He immediately returned the gesture and they continued to walk down the hallway until they met Dimitri. The large Guardian had stepped right into the middle of the hallway, arms folded across his chest, and a mask of no emotion on his face.

"Rose. Mr. Ivashkov."

"Guardian Belikov," They both intoned. Annoyance laced both voices.

"Just where are you two going?" Dimitri asked, his voice cool as he took in the sight of them. His eyes lingered on Rose, too long for Adrian's taste.

"That is none of your concern Guardian Belikov," Adrian responded, annoyance filling his face.

"As a teacher I'm afraid it is." He answered, anger starting to color his voice.

"Students visit the guest housing all the time Guardian Belikov." Adrian shot back, "If you have a professional problem with it I have permission. If it's a personal problem, then you really should speak with someone else about it." He pushed past the large Russian, leading Rose behind him. They slipped into his room and quickly snapped the door behind them, locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Well that was fun," Rose muttered. "Don't suppose you have anything to cheer me up?"

"I think I just might," he smirked. "Come with me little dhampir." Adrian led her into his kitchenette area and opened the small freezer. "How about a little Russian courage?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "I think the irony fits very well, don't you?"

Rose grinned, "I think some Russian courage would fit just fine." She stepped up to the counter and Adrian pulled two shot glasses from a cabinet. Pouring in a generous serving he clicked glasses with Rose. "To the Russians," he exclaimed with a laugh.

Adrian doubled over in laughter at the pained expression on Rose's face as the alcohol burned down her throat. "I thought you could handle your liquor little dhampir?"

Rose coughed, "That wasn't liquor! That was jet engine fuel!"

The emerald eyed Moroi just laughed at her, "Oh Rose, you just have to get used to it. Another shot?" He had a wide grin on his face, and it stretched even further when Rose nodded her head, "I suppose so Ivashkov."

They finished two more shots before sitting down on the couch in front of Adrian's television. "What movie are we watching tonight Adrian?" Rose asked with a heavy slur.

"_Titanic_ little dhampir."

Rose sighed and leaned into Adrian. "You got me drunk-"

"You got yourself drunk," He quipped back, shaking his head laughing slightly.

"Whatever," She slurred, "You got me drunk and then just want to watch _Titanic_?" Her voice was incredulous and it made the emerald eyed Moroi smile. He pressed a kiss to her neck before whispering quietly in her ear, "Who said we're going to watch the whole movie? I certainly didn't."

Rose shivered and went to kiss Adrian when he playfully leaned away. "Ah ah, I said we weren't going to watch the whole thing. Not that we weren't going to watch it little dhampir." His sly smile made Rose pout and she crossed her arms and scooted away from him. "So rude," She groaned.

Adrian just shook his head and started the movie before pulling Rose back over to his side. It only took about fifteen minutes of the movie for Rose to get bored. Looking up to her date for the evening she saw him looking down at her with a smile on his face. "When was the last time I told you you look beautiful little dhampir?" He whispered, placing a hand on her cheek and leaning in close to her.

It made Rose's breath hitch and she barely managed to hiss out a response before he pressed his lips against hers.

His kiss was passionate, but it was slow, caring, and full of question. It made Rose respond with a firey 'yes', to his unspoken question.

Getting her response Adrian pushed her down into the couch, positioning himself above her on the couch. His hands ran up her sides, but didn't wander into any worse areas, he wouldn't let himself take advantage of Rose while she was drunk. Adrian wanted her to be fully aware of what he did to her, so that she would have the real chance to say no if it went too far.

Running out of breath Adrian pulled away and opened his eyes to stare into Rose's. "You are wonderful little dhampir," he whispered in her ear before kissing it and continuing down her neck. He nipped the sides of her neck, but made sure to keep his fangs from sinking into her soft flesh.

Rose let out a quiet moan, wrapping her arms around Adrian and pulling him even closer. His lips finally came to the edge of her shirt, and he hesitated, "Rose?"

She just let out another groan and pulled his mouth back to hers, intent on keeping him busy, but just as she did there was a knock on the door. Adrian moved to pull away but she kept her arms around him, and pulled him back. "They can come back later," she hissed and went to kiss him once more.

But the door burst open, and in it's doorway stood the last two people she wanted to see.

Dimitri Belikov.

And her mother.


End file.
